Naruto Of The Three Sword Style
by jjack31
Summary: what if Naruto lernd how to use a sword at 5 and lost his best friend 3 years later how would that change him
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Of The Three Sword Style

I do not own Naruto or One Piece and yes I do jutsu and attacks in English because it saves me from translating and writing

CHAPTER 1

In the village hidden in the Leafs a blonde hair 5 year old boy in a blue t-shirt and black shorts and had six scares on his face like whiskers starts going a sword dojo and when he opens the door.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I challenged this dojo and if I win I get to Keep this dojo said Naruto in very arrogant ton.

The owner of the dojo walked up to Naruto.

"My name is Koshiro and this is my dojo and let's just say if I accepted will be willing vs. any of my students" ask Koshiro

"Hell yeah you better believe it!" replied Naruto still very arrogant and crossing his arms.

"Well what if you loss let's say by chance what will you be willing to give up?" asked Koshiro. Giving a stern look

"You can name what you want from me. Hell I'll do the cancan in a dress that confuted I am" Naruto replied.

"Fine if you lose you will join my dojo and I have your opponent." Koshiro said

"Well however it is I am ready" said Naruto

"Well you will have to wait half an hour because they will be back from the ninja academy by then". Replied Koshiro

"Well I will be outside asleep come get when my opponent gets hear" said Naruto

"He'll lose in less than a minute but I like the kid's spirit though" Thought Koshiro.

30 min Later

Koshiro when to wake Naruto up but be for he did Koshiro thought was "why must this kid carry the nine tailed fox I mean why could it not be an adult".

"Kid wake up your opponent is hear" said Koshiro

"Finely I thought he never get here" said Naruto.

Once inside Naruto look around then said "which one is he"

"That you would be me you idiot" said a female sounding voices

All of the other students thought "he is so going down."

"Naruto this is Kuina (Just to let you know she is wearing the dojo uniform and 9 years) and she will be your opponent and pick any practice sword" said Koshiro.

"Can I use more than one?" asked Naruto.

"If you wish to then you may" said Koshiro

So then pick up and used three practice swords

You look like a complete idiot using three swords said Kuina

Shut-up and prepare to lose because there is no way I am losing to a girl said Naruto angrily

Koshiro gave the single to begin the match Naruto attacked swing his swords hoping they hit Kuina but she blocked every strike he made.

"I guess I should end this I mean there are so many holes with the way he fights it's not funny" thought Kuina. And with she attacked won in a single strike.

Maybe you should learn to fight with one sword first before using mutable sword's just so you know said Kuina

Koshiro came up to Naruto expecting him to run off never see him again but when look at Naruto he saw a boy with fire in his eyes that I will not run I will stay and become better than anyone. Then thought he could make a great ninja.

2 years later

Naruto came up to see Koshiro Naruto had learnt a lot from his sensei and was very grateful he had even paid for both of Naruto sword. But he wanted to ask his sensei about enrolling into the ninja academy

"Um sensei can I ask you something" said Naruto

"No need Naruto you want to ask if you can go ninja academy am I right" ask Koshiro

"Yes sensei it would mean a lot to me if I had your approval" said Naruto

"Naruto I knew the day you came that you wanted to be a ninja so of course you have my approval and I knew your challenge was just so someone would accept but you did not stop there you went to become one the best students I have " said Koshiro.

Yes but still can't beat her said Naruto

Koshiro just laughed and said you will one day I just known it but did you hear that there letting her graduate a year early.

"Yep and our 200th mach is this afternoon" said Naruto

Why don't you prepare for match I will enrol at the academy? Ask Koshiro

Thank you sensei said Naruto as he left

Naruto was thing of a strategy an till herd a vice say "batting me again it will have the same result" said the voice

"I have in proved a lot since our last mach Kuina" said Naruto

"You always in prove just not enough Naruto" said Kuina

Let's test that in the mach then huh said Naruto

They went to dojo and prepared for the mach. Then mach began it went longer than the others which was no surprise they all ways got longer Naruto was more agile which shows every strike then show an opening for the first time and when for it but then felt blow to the saw Kuina then he figure out what when wrong.

Dame it I should have known you left that opening on purpose said Naruto

Well I am faster, stronger, better then you will ever be my little Naruto said Kuina

Naruto left very pissed

Later that night 

Kuina was waking her by her father's room when she her heard Naruto name mention. So she decided to ears drop on the conversion.

Naruto has done extremely well since coming here said the voice of the helper.

Yes he has the potential to be the best swordsman in the leaf her Father replied.

At that point she had heard enough and opens the door with a fiery fury

Dad you can't be serious what does Naruto have that I don't she said

He is a boy sweet heart that is the difference between you he said looking her in the eye.

She left outside were she found Naruto

You have a sword don't you because this match will just be between the two of us said Naruto holding one of his swords out to show he was serious (yes his swords are the same as Zoro from one piece).

You're on its time to put you in your place once and for all.

Battle site 

Both had their swords drawn.

Naruto jump back

What is he up to? Thought Kuina

**Two swords style: hawk wave! **shouted Naruto as blast shout from the blast wave of chakra towards her at a high speed

He has attacks I never seen him use which mean's one thing Thought Kuina.

You might be wondering why I have not use it be for the answer is easy the wood blades brake way to easy but steel can handle the extra pressure said Naruto

I see you are better then I gave cried for but it ends now **Soul style: Soul slash! ** Shouted Kuina.

With that Naruto found himself in the air and he let go his swords.

DAME IT WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU! Naruto below

You don't have to wait long you will be able to beat me soon because a girl's body is physically waker you are so lucky you were born a boy said Kuina.

Don't give me that bullshit said Naruto.

She looks at him like what is taking about.

Sewer to that one of us will be the best swordsman in the leaf said Naruto

I sewer let's do our best she replied.

**1 YEAR LATER**

Naruto just got back to the dojo from ninja academy and saw his sensei waiting for him.

Sensei is something wrong Naruto asked having a bad feeling

It Kuina she died at the chunin exams he told Naruto

Naruto broke down into tears in his sensei arms he had lost his best friend.

The next day the funeral Naruto and some ninja and some of his class mate at the dojo were there once everyone else had left Naruto spoke.

I was going to tell you this when you got back from the chunin exams I have perfected my three sword style I was going to ask you help pick a new sword I all ways did like your option on swords.

Later that day he went to his sensei house to ask a question.

Sensei I was wandering if I could have Kuina's sword if she can't complete her dream then i will do it for said Naruto.

Naruto I was going to give you her sword because you were the one person she trusted above all he replied giving Naruto his daughter sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto is now 12(he is wearing black shirt with black shorts and dark blue anbu shoe) and arriving to class when he see's Kiba his best friend is trying to get the attention any and all the girls in their class. Then he see's Shikamaru and Choji doing their usual thing. Then he saw Sasuke sitting next to Hinata and being annoyed by Sakura and Ino. Then takes his place next to Shino waiting for class to begin. Iruka and Mizuki then wake into the room.

"All right class listen up as you know". Iruka then noticed that most of the class was not listening to Him at all.

"**ALL RIGHT YOU BRATS LISTEN UP TODAY WE ARE TESTING YOU TO SEE IF CAM BE GENIN!" **Yelled Iruka

The class just shut up

"What a drag" Thought Shikamaru

"One step closer" Thought Naruto and Sasuke

Later that day at the last exam

All right the right the time for the last clone jutsu this counts for 40% of your grade and could be the thing that lets you pass like you Naruto said Iruka

"Crap why did it have to be clone jutsu it what I am worse at some up there must hate me" thought Naruto

As Naruto went in he did the clone jutsu but did an epic fail

Later that day

Naruto thought "why am I a complete failure"

Mizuki came up Naruto

"What you up to Naruto" said Mizuki

"It just I really wanted to pass the exam". Replied Naruto

Also I wanted to keep my oaf to Kuina he thought

Well what if told you there was another test were you could be a ninja said Mizuki

What do I have to do replied

Well you have to sneak into the Hokage tower and take the scroll of sealing and learn one jutsu from it but you cannot take any weapons with you but you must also hide until someone finds you outside the village.

Later with Naruto

Naruto had just finished with leaning a jutsu from the scroll of sealing when he had bad feeling.

"What the hell are you doing"? Yelled Iruka

"I was just doing what Mizuki Sensei told that if I took the scroll and learn a jutsu I can be a Ninja". Replied Naruto

Then Iruka noticed shurikens heading for Naruto so he pushed Naruto out of way and but he got with the shurikens.

Naruto saw Iruka and looked over were the shurikens came from and saw Mizuki and he put the pieces together

"You used me to get the scroll out village so you turn traitor while was looking for me in the village". Said Naruto

"Very good demon but did ever why everyone hates you but no one was allowed to tell because of the 3rd decree". Said Mizuki

"No don't Mizuki it's forbidden". Cry Iruka.

"Wwwhat decree"? Asked Naruto

That the Nine tailed that attacked 12 years ago was sealed inside a baby that baby was but did also known as jinchuuriki. Said Mizuki

With that Naruto ran off

"Why are you helping that demon." asked Mizuki

"Because he has what it to be a great shinobi". Replied Iruka

"Well I was kill you later but I guess I will just now any last words". asked Mizuki as he aimed a giant shuriken at Iruka

"Year I believe in Naruto he has the ability to see people like no one and make feel like they can do anything". replied Iruka

Naruto was listing to what they were saying then he remembered something from a few years ago

**FLASH BACK**

A week after the funeral Koshiro came up to Naruto with two genin.

"Naruto these two genin have something they wish to say to you". Said Koshiro

"Ok what is." said Naruto

"We were on Kuina team she ask us to tell you something." Said the first one

Naruto stopped what he was doing to looking at them.

"What did she say." Asked Naruto

"Never loss that ability to make feel like they can do anything". Said the second genin

**END FLASH BACK**

Naruto attacked Mizuki from behind. "If you lay one hand and I'll kill you". Rode Naruto

"What can you do without weapons?" asked Mizuki

Naruto formed a hand sign.

"**Shadow clone jutsu**". Said Naruto Then there were 100 Naruto's.

"These aren't illusions these are solid clones". Thought Iruka

"**No sword style 200 fist strike**". Said Naruto.

Then Naruto and the clones hit Mizuki.

**AFTER NARUTO BEAT MIZUKI**

"Naruto closed your eyes and hold out your hands". said Iruka.

Naruto did when he open them he found a leaf head band.

"Well done Naruto you're now a ninja". said Iruka.

"Thank you sensei". Said Naruto

"One step to completing our oath" Thought Naruto


End file.
